"Secondary" Characters (EU)
Secondary characters are characters that have little screen time or important information. Some can have an impact on the story but not contibute much. Zedrin Zedrin is the younger cousin of Weegee, he is very smart although not much of a fighter. He helps alongside Wilbur during combat and/or technology related work. Wilbur Wilbur is the cousin of Weegee, he is also very smart like Zedrin, he is mainly a mechanic, he can build several types of mechanics. He has an IQ of 206, and he works very well with Dr. Klomee and Zoom. He isn't much of a fighter, although with his intelligence, he has found countless of surprises and created tons of inventions. Dr. Klomee Dr. Klomee is a mad scientist that once used to work for Seventy-Five, he then realised that he used his power for evil instead of good, so he quit working for him. He has a son named Zoom. Zoom Zoom is the son of Dr. Klomee, he is also a mad scientist like his father. Indiga Indiga is the wife of Awesome Face, she isn't much of a fighter, but she still supports Awesome Face. Her son is Jr. Awesome Face. Jr. Awesome Face Junior (other known as Awesome Face II) is the son of Awesome Face and Indiga, he's around seven years old in Epic Universe until the new series, Epic Universe: Next Generations comes into the picture, in that he's exactly 87. Blossom Face Blossom Face is Awesome Face's only sister. She is training to become a very strong fighter and one day surpass Awesome Face. 3D Awesome Face 3D Awesome Face is a clone of Awesome Face, he was removed off the series in the first season, but he might return later on. Mesh Mesh was born on the planet Doodle World which is the first planet closest to the Epic Sun, he moved to Epic World once he heard about the battles going on, he decided to help and join forces with the good side. He left Epic World after the battles getting too intense such as Demon Lord returning from the Mega Void. He returned in Season 6. However, it turns out that Mesh was actually evil and purposely didn't help the heroes in order for them to fall faster. Fifty-Seven Fifty-Seven is an alternative version of Seventy-Five created by Xamo, he was the 57th attempt of Xamo's creations towards being similar to Type One. His duty was to destroy every living thing in the universe, but chose to disobey Xamo and fought against Neiz. Neiz Neiz is an alternative version of Seventy-Five created by Xamo, he was the 34th attempt of Xamo's creations towards being similar to Type One. His duty was to destroy every living thing in the universe, but failed and killed. Sporg Sporg was Neiz's assistant to destroy Universe 2. He has a slight amount of Type One's DNA. Tex Tex is an alternative version of Seventy-Five created by Xamo, he was the 67th attempt of Xamo's creations towards being similar to Type One. His duty was to destroy every living thing in the universe and completed on destroying 3% of the universe, but was killed. Evil Awesome Face Evil Awesome Face was Tex's assistant to destroy Universe 3. Him and Tex made a great duo. Vlack Tex is an alternative version of Seventy-Five created by Xamo, he was the 22nd attempt of Xamo's creations towards being similar to Type One. His duty was to destroy every living thing in the universe and completed on destroying 3% of the universe, but chose to disobey Xamo and helped the heroes. Negative Seventy-Five This version of Seventy-Five was a Seventy-Five spawned randomly and had nothing to do with Xamo. He is very ignorant and evil in the negative series of Epic Universe but changes and becomes neutral and is friends with Protein Man. Meegee Meegee is the brother of Lalleo, he lives in Universe 2 with Lalleo and Awesome Face Nukem. Lalleo Lalleo is the brother of Meegee, he also lives in Universe 2 along with Meegee and Awesome Face Nukem. Awesome Face Nukem The counterpart of Awesome Face from Universe 2. Zedrin.png|Zedrin Wilbur.png|Wilbur Dr. Klomee.png|Dr. Klomee Zoom.png|Zoom Indiga.png|Indiga Junior.png|Junior Awesome Face at 7 Teen Junior.png|Junior Awesome Face at 15 Awesome Face Sr..png|Junior Awesome Face at 87 Blossom Face.png|Blossom Face 3D!.png|3D Awesome Face Mesh.png|Mesh Fifty-Seven.png|Fifty-Seven Neiz.png|Neiz Tex.png|Tex Evil Awesome Face.png|Evil Awsome Face Vlack.png|Vlack Negative Seventy-Five.PNG|Negative-Seventy-Five Category:Lists